You Know You Love Me
by recycledsmiles
Summary: AU! Rose Tyler is back from Scotland, beautiful as ever but obviously carrying the weight of her secrets. Her best friends are acting weird, and doesn't seem very excited to see her back. Is her life going to be the way as it was before or will she need the help of a certain John Noble to survive? (Kind of based on Gossip Girl but it will be very different, I swear!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl and Doctor Who.

Chapter 1:

**Spotted—**

Subject: Rose Tyler, getting out of a cab in front of her London home?

Is it true that after a year of being cooped up in a boarding school in Glasgow, Scotland, the resident 'It' girl has finally decided to come back? I, for one, am very excited about this development! Aren't you, my little followers? The past few months have been pretty dull without our beautiful party animal. Although, I can't help but wonder, why did she come back? Or better yet, why did she even leave in the first place? Hmmm, we all know how much I love secrets!

What do you think is Amelia Pond feeling right now? Is she opening champagne bottles now that her best friend has come back or do we have to brace ourselves for a cat fight? Meow!

I know, I know, we all have a lot of questions! Hold your knickers, and wait for the answers, because we all know I'll get them sooner than later *wink*. Holding my martini glass and waiting ladies… let the fun begin!

You know you love me,

**Gossip Girl**

000

A large amount of smart phones in the spacious room, where a small dinner party was being held, beeped simultaneously, which only meant one thing: A new Gossip Girl update has been made. The teenagers whose phones beeped immediately checked their phones to read the update.

You would think these people would have no time for gossip, not with all their money and fabulous parties. These teenagers, are not just any other, they are from the 1% population. They are part of the richest people in Great Britain. They came from the most elite families, getting Maserati cars on their birthdays or diamond-studded jewelry when they get good grades.

But with great money comes with even greater consequences. These teenagers have known each other since they were in diapers, but they could never trust one another. They would always have to one up their friends, heavily-edit their heart-to-hearts (not even getting into deep with saying what they really feel), and guard their secrets with their own lives. In other words, being rich is hard work.

Their eyes scan their phones manically, not believing what they have actually read. A quiet murmur suddenly broke out, hearing Rose Tyler's name mentioned a few times. They didn't think she would come back this year. Her move to Scotland was very sudden, and no one actually knew what made her do it. Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother, only told them that her daughter wanted to try and focus more with her studies, but who would actually believe that? As much as how smart Rose is, everyone knew she can't stay away from a good party, and a boarding school isn't really a place for a rave.

When Rose left, everyone in their private school noticed just after a few minutes the bells have rang. Everyone—students and teachers alike—knew who Rose Tyler was. No one would admit it, but they can always feel when she's in the same room as them. They would always try not to stare—and fail—as she walk in the hallways of their school, looking like she's strutting on a cat walk instead. Her big eyes, and full inviting lips has everyone under her spell. And it doesn't help that she's actually one of the nicest person you would ever meet.

"Did you know she's coming back today?" Shareen asked Amy as they read the article again on their phones.

Amy shifted from her seat, trying not to look uncomfortable and clueless. Of course she didn't, but no one has to know that. As far as anyone was concerned, she and Rose didn't lose touch after all these months. They're still best friends, if anyone asks. But if they cut Amy open, they will probably see the deep-seated disappointment and hurt feelings she bore for Rose. She tried to hate her, tried so hard, but couldn't. Deep down, she knew her best friend had a very good reason for leaving, but she was still very hurt by the fact that Rose left her when she needed her the most, that she didn't tell her what the hell was going on, and that she didn't even have the guts to say good bye. It was very cruel, coming from the girl who was known to be the kindest person in the galaxy.

"Of course," she replied lamely, not wanting to talk about Rose but knew it was going to be the only topic for the whole night.

"I kind of expected she won't last that long in a boarding school. You know how much Rose loves the noise here in the city," Shareen continued, unaware of Amy's mood change. Amy just shrugged at her friend's words and looked around the room. Everyone was clearly talking about Rose. _Huh_, _forgot the Tylers are actually here,_ Amy thought. She saw Jackie and Pete talking to Mickey's grandma a few feet away from her. She suddenly realized that Rose might make an appearance tonight. That made Amy's blood boil. She didn't really want to see her face tonight, and wasn't in the mood to play games.

Rory walked over where Amy and Shareen were seated, and sat in between them on the couch. He wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You alright?" he asked her quietly. Rory figured Amy was feeling tired, considering the activities they did last night and that morning.

Amy nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's back," she whispered to his ear. Rory didn't need to hear a name to know who his girlfriend was talking about. He knew how much hurt Amy was about Rose's sudden disappearance, even though she never talked about it with him. The three of them have been best mates since they were four, and he takes pride with the fact that he pretty much knew all the names to the girls' moods.

"Are you ready to see her," he asked.

Amy let out a long sigh. "I don't know," she replied and took a sip of her whiskey.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a few minutes, talking about school and, in passing, what they did last night and that morning. They were so wrapped up with each other that they almost didn't notice when the room got quiet. Amy tensed when she realized why: Rose Tyler has arrived. Amy didn't move, she closed her eyes and bowed her head down and tried to drown Rose's voice by reciting the skeletal system in her head. She just finished the facial bones and were about to start on the spinal column when she heard Rose giggle. This time, she opened her eyes, lifted her head and immediately saw Rose standing in front of her.

"Aren't you going to say hello," Rose chimed, grinning at Amy with her tongue poking out of her mouth.

Amy stared at Rose. She couldn't help but feel more resentful when she realized Rose had become even more beautiful and radiant. Rose cut her hair, making it rest on her shoulders in soft curls. She was wearing minimal make-up, very different from the Rose that left her a year ago. Gone was the heavy mascara and red lipstick, Rose is now sporting a more classic look. Very Grace Kelly.

Amy stood and gave Rose her winning, and very fake, smile. Rose caught on, which made the girl stiffen. "Oh my god, Rose, it has absolutely been a very long time," Amy exclaimed forcefully. She wrapped her arms around Rose but anyone smart enough would know that even hugs can be cold.

"We have a lot to talk about," Rose whispered on her best friend's ear. Amy untangled herself from Rose and gulped the rest of her drink.

Rose knew forcing Amy to talk now will get her nowhere but she has missed her friend, and she especially didn't like keeping secrets from Amy. Their relationship was different from any other friendship they have. They actually trust one another and have been keeping each other safe since the moment they decided to become best friends. Having that kind of relationship was rare in their circle and they were lucky to have found each other. But now, Rose wasn't sure if they can go back to the way it was before. She knew that leaving would have consequences, but she didn't really consider losing her best friend as one of those. Amy was a constant in her life, and didn't want to lose her. _I have a lot of work to do_, Rose thought.

"So," Rose turned around to the source of the voice. "Back for good?"

Rose smiled as he saw Mickey, her childhood sweetheart, grinning at her. She jumped and hugged him tight while Mickey spun her around. When they let go, she exclaimed loudly, "I'm never leaving!"

This elicited a number of responses from the people in the room. Both good and bad.

**A/N**: What do you think? This is my very first Doctor Who fic + very first attempt to writing an AU so please be good to me. I'm very in love with ten x rose + gossip girl so I just thought mixing both will be very interesting. Plus, as much as I love Rose, I really want to burn her baggy pants. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! I'm also going to update every Saturday! Next chapter will be about the Doctor!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Doctor! Doctor!"

John Noble, aka the Doctor, groaned and turned around to find his twin sister walking briskly towards him. He had reminded her over and over not to disturb him while he was studying, and most importantly, not to shout in the library. He ruffled his already untidy hair and narrowed his eyes to his red-haired sister.

"This better be good, Donna," John warned her in his not so very threatening voice. Donna rolled her eyes and shoved her phone right on his face. The Doctor grabbed the phone, "What do I do with it?"

"Shove it in you're a—," Donna started to snap in annoyance but was interrupted by a bunch of students who were just in time to shush her. Donna just scowled and made faces at them as a response. The students in the library just ignored her and went back to what they were doing. Donna looked over at her brother staring at the phone on his hand, his face devoid of any emotion. She was about to ask him if he was alright when he suddenly broke into fits of giggles.

"Is this true?" John asked giddily.

Donna sat on John's desk and nodded. "Your dream girl's back, Doctor!"

John whooped, which made several students, along with the librarian, shush him. He muttered a quick apology, and immediately shoved his books and notebooks in his bag. He stood up, carried his bag and dragged Donna out of the library. When they reached the door, John did his happy dance, which caught several of the people's attention.

"Blimey, it's like you've won the lottery!" Donna grimaced as she watched her brother make a fool of himself. "Can you stop that, please? I thought you're above such childish behaviour?"

John reluctantly complied, still feeling like he was walking on cloud nine. He was too happy and was pretty sure he would be smiling nonstop for about a week. "Do you know what this means?" John asked. "This means, she'll be going to our school again!"

Donna smiled at her brother. She has been aware of her brother's crush on the 'it' girl since they were in Year 7, when he finally found out what his genitals were for. She smacked his arm and grabbed her phone from John's hand. "You realize this doesn't mean you'll be best mates with her this time, right? You'll still be just one of her oh-so many admirers!"

John rolled his eyes, "Well," he started. "I know that, of course, but just actually seeing her every day is enough."

When Rose Tyler left the year before, John took it hard. No one could tell what happened, not even her closest friends. Even Amelia Pond, who was in his Literature class, was quiet about her best friend's disappearance. He wasn't sure if she was sworn into secrecy, or she just didn't know what happened either. The students made assumptions to what happened, but he didn't believe a single word they said.

Rose Tyler was not pregnant.

Rose Tyler did not run off with a sixty year old billionaire.

Rose Tyler did not go to rehab.

And Rose Tyler, most definitely, did not leave London to join a drug cartel.

Seriously, the students in Tardis Institution are the most imaginative people he has ever met. He just wished they used their brains in their academics than gossip.

Speaking of gossip…

"What the hell were you doing reading Gossip Girl?" John spat the name of the infamous site, his eyebrow raised accusingly.

"If I didn't then you would not have found out about this wonderful news about your precious Rose Tyler," Donna replied nonchalantly.

"I appreciate it, by the way," John admitted. "But it doesn't mean you can be off the hook. You know what I said about reading that stuff."

Donna whined, "Why can't you just be happy, and not nag at me?"

John scoffed. "Nag? Me? A nag? I would never!" Donna ignored her twin and continued walking.

They bantered for a few more minutes until they reached their home. It was a typical middle class house, far from the mansions and million pounds worth of apartments and houses their schoolmates own. In Tardis Institution, John and Donna Noble were considered poor. They, along with three other students, were only accepted in the prestigious school because of their exemplary academic marks or athletic gifts. They were offered scholarships because of their talents.

When the twins received their acceptance letter from the school, their mother and grandfather couldn't be happier. Their mother, Sylvia Noble, even gave them a genuine smile, something they have never seen since their father died all those years ago.

Although the twins were friendly, they couldn't help but get a complex when the school year started. Almost everyone arrived in expensive cars, talking about their trips to different exotic places during their break. Donna, known to be the loudest kid in their old school, was even quiet all throughout their first day. From that day on, the twins promised each other they won't be sucked in to whatever kind of life their schoolmates were in. They promised to have each other's backs and would always remember that they're different from the others. They valued their education a lot, and promised never to waste the opportunity they have received.

"Do you think she'll actually go back to Tardis?" John changed the topic.

"I bet she will be," Donna assumed. "I bet she'll be the 'Queen B' again."

John sighed and tried to remember how the previous year was like. When Rose left, John was a complete mess. No one knew why he acted like a complete arsehole, except for his twin and Jack Harkness, his best friend. Rose Tyler has always been the highlight of his day. She was in two of his classes but has never spoken with him until that day in the park near John's house four years ago.

_It was a surprisingly sunny day and John was lying down on his stomach on the grass reading a book when he heard a familiar voice. He lifted his head from the book and saw the girl of his dreams, the pink-and-yellow angel by the name of Rose Tyler sitting on a bench a few feet away from him. She was wearing a white sundress; her eyes were unfortunately covered by her awfully gigantic sunglasses, and she was talking to someone over her mobile phone._

"_I got away," he heard her say in a light tone. "Honestly, I don't know how much longer I could have stood listening to that hag talk about her god-awful full body surgery. Mum looked like she was trying not to pop her fake breasts right in the middle of dessert."_

_Before he could stop himself, John snorted loudly. He immediately covered his mouth and hid his head with his book before he could see Rose glance at him. It was amusing to hear her talk like a normal teenager. Most of the rich kids in their school spoke like they were always in a social event, and they were always uptight and very serious. Rose's group had their own spot away from the other students where they hang about during break times. He heard her murmur something incomprehensible, and then it got quiet. The next thing he knew, she was standing over in front of him, blocking the sun. But for him, Rose Tyler just made the sunshine look like a torch; Rose Tyler was brighter than any star he could name. _

_John tried to stand up but Rose beat him to it and said, "No, you don't have to stand. I just wanted to ask if you know how to get to the tube from here," she asked kindly. She was smiling brightly at him, and for a second John forgot how to breathe._

"_Uh," he started._

"_It's just that I have only been in this area twice, and I had a lift from both of those instances," she rambled._

_John stood up, leaving his book on the ground, and turned around wildly. Rose looked at the tall boy with amusement. She was about to ask him if he actually knew when he suddenly jumped and turned around to face her again._

"_See that street corner," he pointed to the one right behind him. Rose nodded and John continued, "Walk straight through that street, then you'll see this small yellow building after two blocks, that would be the Gelth café. They have the best latte in the whole of London, and you can run me over with a car if you can prove me wrong. Anyway, they also sell sweets, and I love sweets, and I would love to…" he stopped rambling before he could say 'I would love to take you there sometime' and when he realized that Rose was biting her lower lip, stifling a laugh. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I ramble a lot."_

_Rose chuckled, "No, it's fine. You looked like you were having fun."_

_John blushed even more. "Anyway, as I was saying, when you see the yellow building, you turn right, and then walk another three blocks then turn left, and then you'll see the station quite easily from there."_

_Rose smiled brightly at him again, this time her tongue was poking right between her teeth. John tried not to stare at her mouth, and to control his heart from beating so fast like a samba. "Thank you so much for your help!" She started walking away, and John was about to go back to lying on his stomach when he heard Rose call out to him._

"_And thank you for the tip about the café," she added before walking away completely._

That interaction made John's whole month.

"Remembering that thirty-second encounter with Rose again, aren't ya?" Donna teased as they got inside their house.

John scoffed. "Thirty seconds? For your information, Donna Noble, it was a whole two minutes!"

"Two minutes of you making a fool of yourself."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Their grandfather, Wilfred Mott, caught them arguing and smiled at his grandchildren. "Seriously, both of you still act like you're five," he chuckled.

The twins stopped arguing and looked at their grandfather sheepishly. John greeted his grandpa and left to go to his room, while Donna hugged him and went to the kitchen with her grandpa.

"What were you two arguing about," he asked.

Donna shrugged as she rummaged through the fridge, "His crush from school is back."

"Oh, yeah? He's excited then?"

"Excited?" Donna scoffed. "Won't shut up about it."

"Oi!" John suddenly exclaimed, both of them didn't notice he was there already. He pushed Donna from the fridge and pulled a banana from the counter. "It's not like I've talked about her at all the past few months."

"No, you didn't, but you were unpleasant to be around while she was gone you might as well have sucked the life out of us, you black hole," Donna retorted. John shot her a look while chewing his food, but didn't say anything. He was absolutely aware of how he acted, and how it affected his life.

Wilf watched John. He didn't know anything about the girl they were talking about, and if Sylvia found out they would get an earful from their very opinionated mother.

"So about this girl, how did you meet her?" Wilf asked.

And John continued to talk about Rose Tyler like he was talking about a Greek goddess instead.

A/N: I like this chapter. I just don't like how I wrote it. IDK I think it's because I haven't written in months. I need more practice. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as well. I know the Doctor is kind of OOC but it's an AU, and he's supposed to be 18 and IDK how 18 year old boys act tbh, lol, and I didn't want him to be sad over his family's death like most fan fiction stories have. I kinda want him to be carefree and stuff. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review or to favorite/follow this story. Thank you! Next chapter will be posted next Saturday, and it'll be Rose's POV.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl and Doctor Who.

A/N: Okay don't throw tomatoes at me! I know it has been a long time and there is no excuse for leaving this story the way I did. I'm posting Chapter 3 as a Christmas gift to you (if you've been waiting for me to update for over a year). I'm really sorry! The Rose-Doctor interaction would be next chapter!

Chapter 3:

Rose Tyler stared at herself in the life-sized mirror in her room. She tugged on her uniform, feeling a little bit self-conscious. Rose decided to put little make-up on as she was not comfortable with the look she used to sport a year ago anymore. _Just a year of hiding in Scotland and a lot has already changed_, she thought. Rose sighed and continued to tug on her uniform.

Rose was anxious and excited to go back to Tardis Institution but she did not know what to expect at all. She still can't believe she's back to London, continuing the life she left like nothing happened. No one really knew why she left and she has no plan to talk about it to anyone other than Amy. Rose groaned and sat on her bed. She knew Amy would want an explanation but she would be stubborn and ignore her instead. Rose knew she needed to think of a plan to fix their friendship. "I need to start planning now," she whispered.

"Plan what?" Jackie's voice boomed from Rose's bedroom door.

Rose jumped and clutched the wooden frame of her bed. "Christ, Mum, you gave me a shock!"

Jackie giggled and closed the door behind her and sat on the teal bergere chair at the corner of the room. "That's what you get for leaving me for a year!" Rose smiled and started to pack her new _Balenciaga_ tote bag with school essentials.

"Are you planning a welcome home party?" Jackie asked. "You know I also love a good party, let's plan it together!" Rose chuckled. Her love of parties was nothing compared to Jackie's. Jackie is obsessed with throwing parties and being the centre of attention. Rose just loved the energy of being in a party, even if some of the parties the elite throws consist of backstabbing and insults. Nothing a glass of good bourbon can fix, Rose thought.

"By the way, are you excited to go back to school? I imagine you and Amy are going to give the Headmistress a yearlong headache again," Jackie teased. She was not aware of the fact that Amy and Rose are not in good terms since Rose left London. Amy has always been polite towards Jackie and Pete and has never said or done anything that can cause the old couple to worry about her and their daughter's friendship.

Rose's smile faltered from hearing Amy's name. Of course Amy was smart enough to keep their rift from the others. If they find out, they would be talked about in the circle and being gossiped even more (considering Gossip Girl's contribution) would definitely affect their families as well.

Rose put on a wider smile. "We'll behave, I promise!"

No need to worry.

* * *

It has been a month since the school year started but I feel like today is the REAL first day because Rose Tyler is going back to Tardis Institution! Wake up, wake up and smell the flowers boys and girls because we have to lay them down on our Queen B's feet! Only the best out of the best for our dear Rose, am I right?

What I love more about this miraculous comeback are the possibilities! Of what, you may ask? Endless fun of secrets and lies being revealed! We know there's something more to this resurrection story and I cannot wait to witness the chaos firsthand!

Wait for more updates because we all know I'm the only one you can count on!

You know you love me.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

Amy threw her phone in her _Alexander Wang_ backpack after reading the new Gossip Girl update. She is angry with the fact that Rose's arrival is getting so much attention and not giving her a moment of peace before seeing her in school. More than anything, Amy is angry with the fact that Gossip Girl still exists.

Gossip Girl started when they were in Year Ten. The first gossip post was about Amy and the time Gossip Girl "spotted" her kissing a girl in a small pub. Amy was only fifteen and decided to work as a kissogram deliverer to get attention from her parents and not for the money. The post got her in so much trouble because not only her parents found out, but her school also punished her for not thinking about what it would do to their school's image. That's when Amy decided that Gossip Girl is an enemy.

She and Rose were always mentioned on the website. There is not a week where Gossip Girl does not post idiotic comments about what they wear or where they are or who they are with.

No one has any idea who Gossip Girl is. The only thing Amy knows is that Gossip Girl also goes to Tardis Institution because she only posts about the students in the private school. Sometimes, Amy like to think that Gossip Girl was actually created by the faculty staff to make the students become more aware of their actions, but what Gossip Girl has done is make the students do outrageous and scandalous acts so they would be mentioned at the popular website.

"We're here," Amy's driver's voice brought her back to the present. She gave the old man a huge smile and thanked him before going out of the car. She adjusted her skirt and greeted the students good morning as they pass her by.

Amy is one of the most popular girls in school. Although most of the students in Tardis Institution are wealthy, not everyone has the capability of getting attention like Amy does. Next to Rose, she is the most outgoing, fashionable and beautiful girl in their private school and everyone looks up to her. Unlike Rose, however, Amy is short-tempered. But that only makes everyone want to please her even more. No one wants to see Amy angry because everyone would surely have an earful.

Amy reached her locker (number 666, something she and Rose had laughed at two years ago) and waited for her boyfriend, Rory, to arrive. She's fixing her lipstick on the mirror in her locker when she heard someone clear their throat. Amy stopped running her finger on her lower lip and turned to look at where the voice came from.

"I see you've kept the locker," Rose started with an amused tone in her voice.

Amy shrugged and turned to continue looking at herself in the mirror. "I see you're back," she replied. "But I guess you're done having a grand ol' time at Scotland that's why you're here."

"I know you're angry, Amy—"

"No shit," Amy retorted.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And I completely understand. We need to talk this out. Gelth Café, after school. I'll be waiting." With that, Rose stared at Amy's back for a long time but when she realized she'll never get another word from her friend she turned and left.

Amy sighed and closed her locker. She knew she would probably get the answers from Rose but she still felt a little sore towards her best friend to give her what she wants immediately. No. She'll make her wait in that café for hours before she would even show her face.

"What's with the long face?" Rory asked as he wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist and kiss her temple.

Amy smiled sweetly. Rory was the only person that could make her smile even when she is down. Rory was there when Rose wasn't and she will always be very thankful for his presence. She told Rory about her encounter with Rose and her worries about being friends with her again. Rory listened attentively and only spoke when she was done talking.

"You were right about making her wait," was the only thing Rory said.

Amy gave a hearty laugh. "That's your only comment? To make her wait?"

Rory laughed too. "She made you wait for a year! Anyway, she's right. There's a lot to talk about and I know you miss her, love."

Amy kissed her boyfriend sweetly on the lips. Of course he's right. There's a lot to talk about and to hear. And Amy's ready to fix their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl and Doctor Who. I'm only doing this for fun and not for profit whatsoever (please don't sue, I'm a broke college student)

A/N: This is a short chapter, just to reconnect Rose and the Doctor. The next chapter will be longer than this, though, and will be posted tomorrow. Thank you for reading and please leave comments and reviews.

**Chapter 4**

Rose continued walking away, giving her bestfriend time to think. She knew Rory would arrive soon and knowing the man for as long as she knew Amy, she's sure Rory would be Amy's voice of reason and would be able to convince her to at least show up at Gelth Café even for a minute. She just wish she's right and that Rory has not changed drastically while she was gone.

Rose pulled her phone from her bag and started skimming through the latest Gossip Girl post. She and Amy were mentioned twice and a girl named Clara was mentioned for having 'daddy issues' because she was spotted in a shop with an old man. Rose snorted, finding Gossip Girl more ridiculous than ever. Rose still can't believe Gossip Girl is still ongoing and that more students (from Tardis Institution and other schools) are participating. She thought it would only last for a year, but they're in Year 12 now and there's no sign of Gossip Girl stopping anytime soon.

Being distracted with reading, Rose didn't notice the tall and skinny man standing right in front of her and crashed onto his back. Rose dropped her phone and clutched the back of the man's blazer for dear life so she won't fall as he tries not to lose balance and fall onto the person holding him.

Rose let go of the blazer, her face red in shame and demurely bent down to pick up her phone. While she's doing that, she didn't notice the man turn around, his face showing many emotions all at once. He tried to school his features but the smile that settled on his lips won't go away.

Rose stood up once again. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

John could not believe his luck! Rose Tyler bumped into him! Early on a Monday morning, no less! His smile widens and shook his head. "No need to apologize! We all get the Monday morning clumsiness!"

Rose chuckled. "That's a thing, eh?"

"Yup," John responded enthusiastically, making the P pop.

Rose's face suddenly lit up in recognition that made John confused for a second. "I know you!" Rose exclaimed. "You're the boy who told me about Gelth Café!"

John winced at the mention of the word 'boy'. _That won't do, _he thought, _I can't be just a 'boy'_. "I'm a man now," John responded, making his voice deeper which made Rose smile wide. "And yep, that was me! Lil' old me! Can't believe you remembered, though, that was a long time ago."

"True, but you can never forget someone who knows amazing places," Rose replied, smiling wide with her tongue poking at the side of her mouth. "I'm Rose, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Joh—" John was about to introduce himself when he was interrupted by Donna.

"Doctor! There you are! Mum called and said you forgot your lunch!" Donna started shouting as she spot him from the end of the hall. John's face went red. Sometimes, Donna makes him want to dive into a fiery pit straight to hell.

Donna stopped just in time to see Rose stifle a laugh. She glanced at John and saw him glaring at her. Her mouth formed an O when she realized what she disrupted. "Oops," she whispered.

"This is Donna, my sister," John grumpily introduced. Donna and Rose shook hands. "And I'm John!"

"Hey, it's nice to bump into you again," Rose started. "It's nice to meet you too, Donna. Anyway, I really need to meet the Headmistress before class starts. See you around!" Rose wave them goodbye and left.

Donna looked at his brother sporting a lovesick look. "How the hell did that happen?"

John re-enacted what happened, his face lighting up even more as he tries to engrave that moment in his spacious head. "God, Donna, she's so beautiful! I'm so glad I went to school early today!"

Donna stopped walking, "By the way, what time did you leave the house? I woke up and you weren't there anymore."

"Early enough," John responded.

"You were up before Gramps weren't you?" Donna teased.

"Please, Donna! It was worth it!" And John left her sister shaking her head in amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl and Doctor Who. I'm borrowing the characters and some situations for fun and not for profit.

A/N: Sorry for the 2-day delay. I was busy at work all day on Saturday and fell asleep early then I went Christmas shopping yesterday. Heh, here I am with my excuses again. Anyway, here's chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

"What do I have to expect from you this year, Ms. Tyler?" Headmistress Sarah Jane Smith asked the girl sitting across from her in her office.

Rose smiled, "I've always been good. I have never stepped out of line!"

Sarah smiled back and looked at Rose's transcript from the boarding school. "Well, your marks from last year look good. However, I see a note here that says you organized a coup against the school?"

"That's an exaggeration," Rose muttered and Sarah Jane's eyebrow lifts up. "The quality of their food was not good so I just encouraged the students to speak up a little."

Sarah Jane chuckled, knowing that Rose did it because she honestly cared for the students and not because she wanted to create trouble. She has known Rose and her family for a decade, meeting them through a charity ball that was sponsored by Mickey Smith's grandmother. Rose was a just young lady back then but has always found her a kind and a good child. So when Rose left Tardis institution a year ago, Sarah Jane Smith could not help but feel a little bit sad and confused.

Sarah smiled gently towards the girl. "Why did you move to Scotland last year?"

Rose started chewing her lower lip, one of her habits when she's nervous. She didn't really want to tell the headmistress her real reason but she did not want to lie as well. "I had to deal with some personal issues," Rose replies. Sarah Jane knew Rose was keeping more but did not want to press the young girl.

"As long as there's not going to be a problem, and you already know how things work around here, then I guess you can have your schedule for the term today as well," Sarah started. "I expect you to be responsible and respectful here and outside the institution. This is important because of Gossip Girl and her antics. She's becoming more and more popular and we see what she posts and some of them give the Tardis Institution a bad name.

"The board hired professional trackers and hackers to find out who's behind the website but she has been very careful and I don't think they'll be able to find out sooner. So my point is, you have to be careful about what you do inside and outside of this school, Rose. You have you family, this school, and your own name to take care of. Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

Rose listened to the Headmistress' every word. "I understand, Ms. Smith," she replied. "The students, as well as I, want her website to be taken down. Don't worry, I'll be very careful."

Sarah Jane smiled and stood up from her chair. "That's settled then! Welcome back to Tardis Institution, Ms. Tyler!" Both ladies shook hands and Rose was led by the older woman out of the office. Sarah Jane watched Rose walk out and get her schedule from the front desk. Rose turned around to give her headmistress a wave and left the office.

Sarah Jane was sure the whole school is rejoicing with having Rose Tyler in Tardis Institution once again.

-OoO-

What Rose doesn't notice are the looks the students give her. She never notices when she walks by a group of girls and boys alike, they stare at her. When she's laughing, they try to save the sound in their head, and when she talks to people they make it their business to know why Rose Tyler graced them with her time and presence. So when Rose left Donna and John, they were confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Donna, what did Rose Tyler wanted from you and skinny?" A guy from Donna's history class asked her after John left. Donna was more known than John because her twin has always been wary of building friendships with the students.

"My brother knew Rose from before," Donna responded.

The people around them listened in and were also confused with what happened. Surely, this meant that Donna and John just stepped up from being the unknown geeks to the unknown geeks who knows Rose Tyler which makes them worth knowing?

"See you in history, then," The boy left and Donna tried to contain the giddiness building up inside her. She has always wanted to belong in Tardis Institution and has always wanted to be friends with some of the biggest names in school. Social climber or not, Donna would not let the opportunity pass to be popular. She would give her all to be known or maybe get Gossip Girl to notice her.

John, on the other hand, immediately noticed the weird looks the students are giving him. The fact that they're giving him actual attention is what made him more concerned. Word travels fast in Tardis Institution which made him stop in his tracks. _Shit_, he thought, _this might actually get me into trouble and end up getting an article in Gossip Girl_! John groaned internally and bowed down his head and walked faster. He never liked attention and he knew he'd get hated on more than anything else just for the fact that he talked to Rose Tyler for 2 minutes.

Rose Tyler, John thought. Surely, Rose is worth more than anything? John's infatuation towards Rose is unexplainable but he sure as hell will endure all the negativities thrown at him just to have more time with her. He thought he might be creepy as hell for actually liking a girl who only knows him as the "boy who recommended good coffee".

-OoO-

Rose quietly opened the door to Mr. Eldrick's class. Having Maths early in the morning makes Rose want to run home and go back to bed but she didn't. Instead she waved and greeted everyone and smiled like there's nowhere in the world she would rather be. Which was true for the most part. Everyone else in the class waved and greeted as well.

Rose picked a desk near to the front and the windows. Maths is her worst subject and peeking through the window would help keeping her sanity in check but being near to the front would make Mr. Eldrick think that Rose is paying attention. _Everybody wins_, she thought.

"Hi, Rose," a group of girl greeted her.

Rose smiled at them, "Hi!"

"Welcome back to Tardis," one of the girls with curly blonde hair said enthusiastically. Rose thanked her and they left, giggling at the fact that Rose Tyler spoke to them.

"Still knows how to please the fans, I see," Rory suddenly appeared from behind her. Rose turned around and squealed. She stood up and gave her friend a tight hug.

"You're in this class!" Rose exclaimed enthusiastically.

Rory nodded and sat beside her. "I have the most horrible schedule in the world, though. I have this first thing in the morning and Psychology the next. Way to punish a kid's brain, am I right?"

Rose laughed, "I have Chemistry so I guess I feel your pain right there."

Rory and Rose smiled and became silent after a while. Rose did not know how to bring up Amy and Rory was waiting for Rose to bring up his girlfriend. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Rose couldn't handle it anymore and asked Rory, "How's Amy by the way? I spoke with her this morning but you know what's been happening."

Rory smiled sadly, "She'll come around, you know that."

"I know, but still makes me sad that I royally screwed us up, you know?"

Rory bumped his shoulder with Rose's, "She's fine and the two of you will be fine."

"Did she tell you what we talked about this morning?"

Rory contemplated a bit and responded, "No, she didn't." Rory wanted to assure Rose that Amy would come to Gelth Café but his loyalty also lies to his girlfriend so he decided to make Rose anticipate the meeting later.

Mr. Eldrick came in to the room after a few minutes, made a roll call ("Rose Tyler, welcome back!"), and started the class without interruption. Rose was given enough time to catch up with assignments and tests and when the class ended, Rose was relieved that she survived Maths without fainting or projectile vomiting.

English was the same. The teacher, Ms. Garcia, started the class as soon as she arrived. It wasn't too bad because Year Eleven meant that they were focusing on popular 20th century which was Rose's favourite. Donna was in her English class, which was a blast, because Donna loved to make funny comments to everything Ms. Garcia says. No one actually laughed out loud but Rose knew the others wanted to. Rose, of course, didn't laugh out loud as well but she wanted to so much. _Curse propriety and gossip_, she thought disdainfully.

When the class ended, Rose caught up with Donna who was about to leave the room. "Where are you headed?" Rose asked.

Donna looked shocked with seeing Rose talking to her again. "Uhhh, lunch with my brother," she responded shyly.

Rose smiled brightly and hooked her arms with the red-headed, "Can I come with?" Donna just nodded and led the way. When they walked passed by the school cafeteria and the outdoor eating area, Rose looked confused. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"We pack our lunch and usually eat them in the dressing room at the auditorium," Donna responded.

"Nice," Rose was impressed.

"Our friend, Jack, has the key to the dressing room and we don't like to stay in the cafeteria because the smell of the food gets stuck on our uniforms," Donna continued.

Rose, who never stayed in the cafeteria, understood. She and her friends usually stay in a secluded part of the outdoor eating area or when it's snowing, they stay in an abandoned classroom near the headmistress' office. Today, Rose knew, Amy and the others would be outside probably waiting for Rose to show up. She wanted to have lunch with them more than anything but knowing that Amy won't like it if she shows up there, decided to give her space. Rose also knew that it was wrong to use Donna as a proxy but she also liked Donna—and John, who she knew first—so it was just like gaining new friends. Another win-win situation, she thought, and gave herself a mental pat on the back.

When they arrived in the dim-lighted auditorium, Rose immediately heard the lively voice of John and a laugh of another man. She and Donna climbed up to the stage and walked straight behind the curtains to find the door to the dressing room ajar. Rose let Donna come in first.

Donna slammed the door open and greeted the people inside enthusiastically. "Guess who's with me right now?" Donna asked excitedly.

"Who?" John asked and Donna signaled for Rose to come in. Rose shyly walked inside the room and greeted the two men who were gaping at her.

John immediately sat up straight while the other man almost fell out of his seat.

"Rose Tyler?!" The man asked.

Rose fidgeted and smiled, "Yep, that's me."

"Jack. Jack Harkness," the attractive man introduced himself. Rose shook his hand and noticed how soft they were. Donna rolled her eyes while John still looked tense.

Rose dropped Jack's hand and sat between John and Donna. "Hey, John," Rose greeted.

"Bldfrrof," John responded unintelligibly. Donna, Jack, and Rose both looked at him funnily and he tried to swallow his nerves down. "I mean, hi."

"This is a nice hideout," Rose changed the subject.

"It was my idea!" Jack announced.

Donna, on the other hand, protested. "Excuse me, captain of all lies, but it was my idea!"

Jack snorted, "Captain of all lies? That's a new one."

"Thought of it just now," Donna said proudly.

"Captain… Doctor… What's with the codenames?" Rose asked.

"John's the Doctor because he likes to fix people, and he's the captain," Donna pointed to Jack, "because he likes to be in charge with everything which is annoying as fu—,"

Jack covered Donna's mouth and argued, "I'm not annoying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"You guys are annoying," John groaned while the two still continued to argue.

Rose, on the other hand, looked like she was having a blast, and it was confirmed when she turned to look at John—or the Doctor—and says, "I think you guys are a load of fun!"

And John thought there was nothing else that would make him as happy in that moment.


End file.
